Happy Christmas, Sirius
by dambeavers
Summary: Hermione and Ginny show up at Grimmauld Place via floo network on Christmas Eve. They have a present to give Sirius. Takes place two years after the events of Deathly Hallows. Rated M for mature content. Sirius/Ginny/Hermione. Slightly AU as Sirius survives the war.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters nor anything related to Harry Potter. I do this for no profit. Enjoy!

Sirius Black sat by the fireplace, in one hand a glass of firewhiskey and in the other, a book recounting the tale of his godson, Harry's triumph over Lord Voldemort two years ago. It was a silly book, from Black's perspective, since most of the chapters were overdramatic and not entirely accurate. Even though Harry, Sirius, and most everyone else that was involved had given accounts of what happened, it was a book for entertainment.

Sirius closed the book and tossed it to the floor beside his chair, letting out a sigh. He leaned his head back and let his eyes flutter shut as he raised his glass to his lips. Draining the last of his firewhiskey, Sirius leaned forward to get up. Suddenly, the fireplace rose to action as the red, crackling flames turned a violent shade of green. Two bodies came flying out of Sirius's fireplace, a loud shrieking sound emitting from the two of them. Sirius jumped back behind his chair and withdrew his wand from the inside of his coat pocket, pointing it at the two people who were now panting on the floor, covered in soot.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Sirius, not letting up on his wand.

One of the figures coughed loudly and cleared their throat, shaking off the soot from their head. A flock of red locks arose from the grey head as Ginny Weasley rose her eyes and looked up at the wizard standing before them. Next to her was Hermione, who also looked at Sirius with a slight smirk.

"You wouldn't point your wand at a couple of ladies, would you Black?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"Hermione?" gasped Sirius. "Ginny, you too? What are you both doing using floo to come to Grimmauld Place?"

The tall wizard returned his wand to his jacket and stepped over the piles of soot that now covered his floor, extending two hands to both of the young women. He pulled them to their feet, helping them brush the remaining ashes from their own jackets.

"I'll get you guys some damp washcloths," Black said, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, we'll be fine, thanks," said Ginny.

A half an hour later, the three of them sat in the dining room under the candlelight. The two women were now clean and were having a discussion on their sudden arrival with Sirius. They explained how both Ron and Harry had given them notes to take to him immediately. They were to not read them, but had to give them directly to Sirius at Grimmauld Place.

"But this doesn't make any sense," said Sirius. "It's Christmas Eve, why wouldn't they want their wives with them?"

"I dunno Sirius, just open them, I'm excited!" said Hermione with a delight Sirius hadn't heard before. She turned and whispered something into Ginny's ear and they both giggled and looked at the wizard. Sirius gave them an odd look in response and opened Harry's note first.

'Dear Sirius, Ron and I are sending the girls over to your house. I know you've been living there alone for the past two years and Hermione's been driving me up the wall with a request, but I just don't feel right being a part of it myself. She's been begging me to ask you to join us in bed, so I'm letting her and Ginny have a night with you. Ron says Ginny has been asking him too. He just wants her to get it out of her system. Anyway, Happy Christmas, I hope you enjoy yourself. Harry.'

Sirius blinked at the note and read it over again. He felt his throat dry up and he didn't dare look at the two women quite yet. Hands trembling, Sirius opened Ron's note only to find that it said the same thing. The only addition was a scrawl at the bottom saying there were two notes in case one got lost during the floo travel. The long haired wizard heard the women giggling some more. 'Could this actually be happening?' he thought. Of course, he had always found Hermione quite attractive, but their age difference plus the fact that she was Harry's close friend meant hands off. Ginny was more of a late bloomer in his eyes, but again, Harry's interest in her came before Sirius's.

He cleared his throat and finally set his eyes on the sight before him. Both Hermione and Ginny were sitting upright in their chairs, smiling at him with lusty gazes. Their blouses were slightly unbuttoned so Sirius could see their tight breasts peeking out of the light clothing.

"I..I don't know what to say," stuttered Sirius, running a sweaty hand across his goatee.

The red haired Weasley stood up from her seat and strode over to the older wizard. She placed one hand on his chest, drawing it up onto his shoulder as she went around behind him. She placed her other hand on his left shoulder and began slowly massaging his neck. Sirius drew in a deep breath, not sure if he should respond to Ginny's actions or to reject them.

"It's alright Sirius, just relax," whispered Ginny. Sirius shuddered as he felt her hot breath fly over his ear. "We've been wanting this for a long time now."

Hermione stood up as well and reached her two companions. She fell against Sirius's chest, forcing him to react as he grabbed her with both arms to prevent her from hitting the ground. She laughed and pushed herself up with her slender legs, bringing her head to the other side of the man's neck. Almost as if they were psychic, Ginny brought her head to the opposite side and the two women brought their lips to his neck. Sirius made a sharp intake of breath as he felt two tongues lightly slide across his skin. His hands fell from Hermione's upper body and returned to his side awkwardly. Ginny resumed her massage as Hermione slid her hands up and down his chest through his vest and shirt. As the younger women kissed his neck, Sirius felt his need awaken and begin to rise in his trousers.

Hermione kissed her way along the older man's jaw up to the corner of his mouth. She pulled back just a hair and looked up at Sirius's dashing eyes. He returned the glance before shifting his gaze to her lips, which were getting dangerously close to his own.

"Hermione.." he breathed, but he knew it was too late to talk her out of this.

The curly haired brunette placed her arms around his neck as Ginny stepped beside the two. Hermione cupped the back of Sirius's head and brought her full lips to his thin, bearded ones. The two met in their first kiss. Sirius felt Ginny's hand move across his chest as Hermione's lips pressed against his again, a little more firmly this time. Ginny's roaming hand dipped down and brushed along his crotch. Sirius tried to pull away from the kiss, but Hermione pressed harder against his side, taking Sirius's left leg between both of hers as she straddled half of him, never letting go of his lips. Ginny moved in closer and snaked her other arms around the wizard's back, bringing her lips to his neck again. As she rained kisses and licks on his weathered skin, she cupped his arousal through his trousers and began moving her hand up and down slowly.

Sirius gasped and opened his mouth at the feeling of the red haired woman's touch, allowing Hermione's tongue to push deeply into his mouth. The two moaned in unison as the brilliant witch's tongue slid against his, exploring the hot, dark cavern. She started to grind herself on his leg, desparate for contact. Getting slightly more bold, Sirius placed a hand on her ass, running it along one of her large cheeks. Hermione removed her tongue from his mouth, running it along Sirius's bottom lip as she exited. Ginny immediately brought the hand that was massaging Sirius's erection up to his face, pressing his head closer to hers as she moved from his neck and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Ginny moved aggressively against his mouth, forcing his lips apart and thrusting her tongue against his. She curled the wet muscle under his own and brought his tongue into her mouth, sucking fiercely. Hermione removed her shirt and began undoing Sirius's belt. Ginny drew back from the kiss, a long trail of saliva following from the older man's lips. She took off her own shirt and fumbled with her bra.

Sirius shed his jacket and reached the buttons of his vest as Hermione swooped up and met him for another kiss. She hastily undid his vest for him as he reached around and took off her bra, letting Hermione's breasts bounce down into the open air. The three of them adjusted themselves as Ginny guided Sirius into one of the empty chairs, setting herself on his lap, straddling the older man. She pressed her hips down onto him, causing Sirius to throw his head back as his cock was trapped against her arse. He could feel her heat pressing onto him now. She took both hands and placed them against his face, taking his lips with her own. Hermione bent down and took off Sirius's boots and socks as the two kissed hungrily. Ginny released the wizard's thin mouth and pressed his head against her bosom, to which Sirius replied by swiping his tongue along one breast before capturing a nipple with his lips. Ginny moaned aloud, loving the feel of his rough goatee brushing against her sensitive breast. Sirius bathed one nipple with his tongue before switching to the other, giving both breasts ample attention. Ginny sat up and coaxed the man's pants down, revealing the bulge in his boxers to the world. Hermione reached down and massaged his erection through the thin cloth, smiling as Sirius groaned in pleasure.

"I think we should move to the bedroom," said Sirius hoarsely.

The three moved quickly up the stairs and into Sirius's bedroom, closing the door behind them even though nobody else was in the house. Hermione pressed herself against the tall, slim wizard, kissing him and moving the both of them towards the bed. Ginny sat down on the side of the bed, drawing Sirius to sit down. Hermione placed herself at his other side, shuffling his boxers off of his legs. The older wizard's cock sprang up, hard with need. Both women reached down and placed their petite hands on his cock and balls, causing Sirius to moan and shudder. He placed each hand at one of the women's centers and began sliding his fingers along their openings. Ginny brought her head to his and met him in a kiss, tracing his thin lips before pressing deeper against his mouth. She took his cock in her fist and began pumping slowly, going from base to tip each stroke. Hermione moved to his hairy chest, placing small kisses along his neckline and upper chest. She massaged his balls, sometimes moving to his inner thigh.

After a few minutes of playing, Sirius moved to lay down on his back. He brought Ginny up towards his head and instructed her to straddle his head. Licking her lips, Hermione moved down to the older man's cock and brought her plump lips around his cock head, lathering it with her nimble, hot tongue. Sirius grunted against Ginny's center, thrusting up ever so slightly. He thrust his tongue up into her folds, causing the red head to press down onto his face. Hermione leaned back and released a shot of spit onto the hard cock before using her tongue to spread the wetness along the entire hot length. She cupped his balls and ran her tongue along his shaft before bringing her lips down onto Sirius's cock. She moaned around his member as she tried to take more of the impressive length into her mouth. Sirius's hands were trapped underneath Ginny's legs as he helplessly lapped at her center, pressing his tongue into her wet lips. Hermione began moving her mouth up and down his cock, squeezing his balls every time she would move down and loosening her grip once she hit the tip.

Eventually, Sirius pushed his arms up and lifted Ginny off of his face, desparate for air. His lips and goatee were shining wet from Ginny's pussy. Before he could lick them off, Ginny brought both hands around his face and took his lips captive with a deep, upside down kiss. Her chin brushed against his nose as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, sucking lightly. She pressed deeply against his mouth, swallowing his moans as Hermione increased the pace on his cock.

Just as Sirius felt his balls begin to tighten, Hermione released his member, leaving the shaft throbbing and glistening. Adding fuel to the fire, she blew a jet of cool air on the head, causing the older wizard to jerk against the sheets. Ginny moved down and straddled Sirius's waist, gripping the base of his shaft and guiding his cock into her core. Hermione moved up, giving him a chaste kiss before turning around and straddling his head as Ginny had before. Sirius brought his hands up and placed them on the brunette's arse, spreading her cheeks to give him more room.

Ginny slowly slid down the older man's throbbing member until she sheathed him completely inside of her. Sirius grunted huskily, marvelling at how tight she was around him. The Weasley witch placed both hands on his furry chest for support and began to ride him. Sirius groaned and placed a finger alongside his tongue at Hermione's entrance. Thrusting both inside, he managed to wiggle his way into her center, curling his finger once it was all the way inside. Hermione shrieked and shuddered atop him in pleasure. He added another experienced digit, using the two fingers to spread her apart, keeping his tongue pressed against her lower lips. Ginny increased her pace on his cock, riding him harder. Sirius could hear the muffled sound of his balls slapping against her arse as his cock pulsed against her heated walls.

Sirius replaced his fingers with his tongue, which he now thrusted up into Hermione's core. Hermione pressed down onto it, moaning and placing her hands onto her breasts, massaging the pliant mounds. Ginny tightened up, gripping at the wizard's chest as she reached an orgasm, moaning loudly. Sirius felt her walls tighten around his cock and grunted against Hermione as he released his load. Thick jets of hot, creamy seed shot into Ginny's pussy as she milked him, riding out both of their orgasms to their fullest. Hermione, seeing the two cum, reached her own orgasm, shaking atop Sirius's handsome face, drenching his tongue in her juices. Sirius could barely lap it all up after having such an intense orgasm, so some of her juices dripped down onto his chin and goatee.

Ginny sat up, letting the mature cock slip from her core. Without a word, she got off the bed and opened the door, sprinting downstairs.

"Where is Ginny going?" asked Sirius, bewildered.

"Oh, don't worry love. You didn't think we were done with you yet, did you?" said Hermione. "I haven't even had you inside of me yet."

Sirius swallowed loudly, his softening cock jumping slightly.

"I would be honored, kitten, believe me," began Sirius, "but I am getting old and might need a little while to recover."

Hermione simply smirked, shooting him a seductive glare as Sirius raised his eyebrows, completely confused. Ginny apparated back into the bedroom with her wand in her hand. Pointing it at Sirius's now soft member, she muttered a spell, causing an almost invisible jet of silver magic to shoot at the wizard's cock. Sirius looked down and to his surprise, saw an erection beginning to form again.

"Sirius, love," said Hermione softly. Sirius looked behind him to see the young woman spread on her back, her breasts hiding everything but her eyes. "Take me," she breathed out.

Sirius placed a few fingers at his mouth, spitting on them as he brought his wet hand to her center. Rubbing the hand along her folds, He placed himself between Hermione's legs, easing in slowly. Hermione wrapped her legs around the older man, pushing him all the way inside of her. The two moaned at their joined pleasure. Ginny leaned down behind them, reaching down and fondling Sirius's balls. Hermione took the older wizard's head in her hands, bringing his lips to hers in a deep kiss. Sirius thrust his tongue between her full lips, mirroring the movements below. He began thrusting harder into her as she suckled on his tongue. He brought his experienced hands to her breasts, grasping at them like a madman.

Hermione released her vice grip around his waist and sat up suddenly, leaving Sirius confused. She pushed him back towards Ginny, who sat him down on his arse. Hermione moved up and straddled him again, lowering herself onto his cock once more. She latched her legs around him as Ginny moved in and pressed herself against his back, reaching around to embrace him. Hermione brought her lips up to meet his in a kiss, flicking her tongue against his upper lip. Ginny pressed small kisses against his back as the older wizard thrust up into the younger witch, going fully inside of her with each movement. The three moved together in a heated frenzy as Sirius felt himself coming to his end. Hermione pressed her lips harder against his, thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth. Sirius grunted into her mouth as he felt his cock pulse for the second time that night, jerking into the brunette's center. Hot seed spurted against her walls as Sirius's essence flowed into her. Hermione fell back onto the bed gasping for air. Ginny turned Sirius's head to the side and gave him a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip playfully.

"I think that's all I can handle tonight, my dear," he breathed.

Ginny smiled and patted his back. Sirius moved down to join Hermione against the bed as Ginny followed suit, the three of them snuggling up.

"Happy Christmas, ladies," said Sirius.

The two women just smiled at each other before they all drifted to sleep.  



End file.
